


Who made me?

by starlightwalking



Series: Ataquenta Silmarillion [9]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Bickering, Cousin Incest, Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Mentions of other ships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Valinor, blasphemous musings on Valarin genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: Írissë and Turcafinwë have a roll in the hay one bright day in Valinórë.
Relationships: Aredhel/Celegorm | Turcafinwë
Series: Ataquenta Silmarillion [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076816
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Who made me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is 99% Celegorm x Aredhel, but there are brief mentions of other ships (including other kinds of incest).  
> I don't know why I wrote this, it just kind of happened. I'm still very new to writing smut, so please be kind. Happy Candlenights!

_Valar, Turko,_ she thought, and then _Varda's tits!_ and _Tulkas' balls!_ before she lost track of which Valar she'd already invoked and, indeed, lost track of anything at all that wasn't his tongue at her pearl.

 _Do they even have those?_ he asked, somehow nonchalant despite drowning in her juices and slowly working her hole open with those clever fingers. She didn't even particularly like it up the ass, but with _Turko_...

 _Fuck—_ she breathed hard, even her thoughts scattered, _Ah, fuck—Fuck if I know—_

He pulled back with a wicked grin, his chin dripping, and then dove down again to tongue at her entrance. At the same time he shoved two fingers up her ass with all the gentleness of a rutting bull and she cried out, seeing stars and losing herself to her climax.

 _My turn,_ he thought to her as she shuddered and clung to him. He licked his lips, but before he could clean his face entirely she drug him into a ferocious kiss like the wild things they were, tasting herself in his mouth, drinking in the sour-sweetness he had coaxed out of her.

 _Alright, your turn,_ she said, wriggling away from him and flipping onto her stomach. Grass tickled her nipples, and she laughed breathlessly. _Yavanna is getting in on the action, hmm?_

She couldn't see him as he positioned himself above her, but she heard a grin in his mind as he thought to her, _She'll take your front, I'll take your back. Seems fair to me. Slut._

 _And who made me a slut?_ she thought back, but as he withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his cock in one long thrust, her mouth flopped open and she gave voice to the answer, repeating his name again and again as he moved within her: "Turko, Turko, Turko—"

Alright, she amended her previous statement. She did like it up the ass, _especially_ if it was Turko.

"Rissi," he growled as he spent himself within her.

He stayed inside her for longer than she'd have liked, but she had come again as he did and she wasn't complaining. When he finally withdrew she rolled over and made quick work of removing his seed from her hole, careful to keep it away from her other entrance. Neither of them wanted to deal with the consequences that could bring.

"Never answered my question," he mumbled, crawling close to her and making a pillow of her breasts. She didn't complain, wrapping her arms around his strong torso. He had been well-named, strong Finwë. She held him tight, and almost laughed as she saw his cock twitch again as her fingers tugged gently at the hair on his chest. His mother named him well, also, hasty riser.

"About Varda's tits?" Írissë inquired.

"Yeah. Think she's really got 'em?"

"You've seen her, haven't you? She's got a chest."

"But _tits_ —"

"S'pose she can change them, like the Ainur do. Maybe no nipples. Maybe it's just one smooth boob, no one can see it beneath that cloak—"

Turko guffawed. "Manwë could."

"Don't think Manwe's got a cock," Rissi said. "The Valar are the ones so fussed about our reproductive habits, after all. They think fucking is unholy, so they restrict it with all their rules."

"Not all the Valar," Turko said wisely, taking her fingers to trace the brand on his shoulder where his Vala had claimed him.

"Orome's the exception," she admitted.

"I think Manwe's got a stick up his ass and doesn't know how to use it," Turko said sagely. "Maybe Melkor could show him how—"

"They're _brothers_ —"

"We're cousins!"

" _Half_ -cousins."

"Don't tell me you've never kissed Artanis."

"...would you like me to insinuate you've been fooling around with Curvo?"

"I'd never! He's too young—"

"He's as old as we were when we—"

It fell apart into bickering, as it usually did, until Írissë pushed him off her and swatted away his attempts to kiss her back into her good graces.

"Get your clothes on, whore," she taunted, hip-checking him as best she could. She wished she were taller like Turno—although Valar knew he didn't use his height to his advantage, not when it came to wooing girls.

"And who made me a whore?" he teased, yanking his trousers back on.

She cast him a withering glare and sauntered off with her dress in her arms, making sure he saw every sway of her bare ass before she disappeared behind a bush, robbing him of any further satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
